Derek S
Derek S (formerly named Derek Staedlter before being changed to Derek S) ''is a YouTube account that was created on December 8, 2013. This account was a secondary account to SkylanderDude8 ''(now dns1851) ''from 2012 to May 2015, and no videos were present on this account. In January 2015, Movie Maker started to post videos on this account which resulted in changes to both accounts which made Derek S also have videos. The changes made SkylanderDude8 for mostly mobile gaming videos. However, Derek S became mostly about vlogs, unboxings and reviews. History Derek S was a secondary channel until Movie Maker started posting videos onto Derek S when originally the videos would have gone on SkylanderDude8. The first upload on the channel was on January 17, 2015 which was "iPad mini and Smart Cover Unboxing". More unboxing were also uploaded a few days later. On May 21, 2015, the differences between SkylanderDude8 and Derek S were addressed in the video "What is Derek Staedtler?" In this videos, it was addressed that Derek S will be a channel for vlogs and any unboxings. Also, it was addressed that SkylanderDude8 was now going to be a channel for gaming videos from mobile gaming capture apps, Everyplay and Kamcord. Later, reviews were also posted on Derek S. This later transitioned to Derek S Reviews ''(now Derek The Retro Gamer). All the reviews from Derek S were re-uploaded to this channel in May 2016. However, only the gaming reviews remain on the channel to this day. On September 12, 2015, a new series about cheap bargain games named "Thoughts and Impressions" was created. The series mostly consisted of Wii games, but it had a few 3DS and DS games. In this series, the games were given a word based on their quality. Every game, except for Build n' Race ''(Episode 1) ''and ''Balls of Fury ''(Episode 2), was also accompanied by a "Bargain Bin" video before the game was reviewed for the series. This series was also the longest running series on the channel with 24 episodes. The series was discontinued on March 11, 2016 with the game ''Trackmania Turbo: Build to Race ''on the 3DS. A video addressing the discontinuation was made on March 10, 2016. The discontinuation was made for a focus on the "Bargain Shopping" series in the works which only had two episodes released. Another series named "Game Shopping" was later released, but it only had two episodes released. Unfortunately, on June 10, 2016, I (Derek S) broke my wrist in a scooter accident. The accident was addressed in a 16 minute long update video which gives visuals of both broken wrist incidents in July 2011 and June 2016. However, videos were slower due to this accident. Fortunately, on July 12, 2016, my cast finally came off which was addressed in another update vlog. As of August 2016, videos have slowed down as there has not been videos in a week after August 6, 2016 on August 14, 2016. After this video, there was not a new video seen until September 1, 2016, and then there was a video on Labor Day on September 5, 2016. Then, after this video, Derek S has been absent from YouTube. New videos have not been made until August 9, 2017. Then, on September 9, 2017, a video was made before the YouTube Video Editor was going away on September 20, 2017.Category:Derek S